A Newcomer?
by staori
Summary: Looks like another person is checking into Hinatasou. Fix of last one. Please RR! Chapter 3 is up!
1. chapter 1: A newcomer?

------Hi I'm Staori and I do not own any of the "Love Hina" characters. This manga was created by Ken Akamatsu (props and props to him). This is my first fanfic, so please rate it when you're done, and fellow peers and audience, be nice because I have feelings like you people.do not------  
  
--Oh, just in case, Ema is very deep into studying, Seta, Haruka, and Sarah is on an excavation somewhere, and the animals all went to the beach--  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"Huff, puff, whew"! A shadow loomed over the long set of stairs up to the place. The figure stopped to wipe the sweat streaming across his face with a tissue.  
  
"Damn, who the hell would build stairs this steep and high," he grunted " Oh well, I'm...almost.there.!".  
  
He finally got to the top of the stairs sat down exhaustedly and looked up. A huge lodge loomed in the distance. He took out a piece of paper and looked at the directions.  
  
"Hmm, it's the right place. I hope these people are nice." He got up, dusted himself off, and walked towards the lodge.  
  
"Hello?" The sound echoed throughout the main entrance. Everything was dead silent. All that changed in a matter of seconds when someone jumped out at him. "HELP, SOMETHING GOT ME"! He yelled.  
  
"Look, a new person"! A girl with light brown skin and a dot on her forehead held fast to him in a chokehold. "I.can't.breathe.."he whispered. "Hey Keitaro, we got a newcomer"!  
  
A boy about 28 years of age rushed down the stairs. A girl about 25 came close behind. "Kei! Kei! Kei! A newcomer", shouted the brown-skinned girl, still holding onto the boy.  
  
"Let go of him Su", Keitaro said.  
  
"Aw, he was so much fun to play with!" Su said, letting go.  
  
"YOU CALL THAT PLAYING!" he shouted.  
  
"Oops, guess I got a little rough" Su apologized. "Hey, what's your business at Hinatasou"? Keitaro said. "My name is Sanji, I'm 21 and I came here as an exchange student from America".  
  
"Hmm, I guess we can take you in. Hey, Naru, can you take Sanji to his room"?  
  
"Sure, come with me". Sanji followed Naru to his room.  
  
"Hmm, so you're from America"? Naru asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good, but I wanted to come back home after 18 years.  
  
"Oh wow, you've been there for 16 years? Did you ever miss home"? She said surprised  
  
"Oh sure I did. The food, sights, and well pretty much everything"! Sanji smirked. (Gurgle grog) "Uh oh.umm.where's the bathroom?" Sanji said jumping about.  
  
"Well, your room is here and the bathroom is right ahead" Naru said with a smile.  
  
"Oh okay, be right back"!  
  
"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" Sanji whispered while running down the hall holding his crotch. "La di dah". A girl holding a stack of laundry was passing by from a corner.  
  
"WAHHH!!!"  
  
Sanji yelled and ran into the girl. Panties, shirts, boxers, jeans, shorts and all types of clothes littered the floor.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the girl. Then she blushed. Sanji"s body was right on top of hers. "AH!!! Get off you creep!" she shrieked. Sanji was still knocked out and a big wet spot grew on the surface of his pants. She saw it and got even more freaked out. Sanji woke up and saw that he humiliated himself. The girl was still there and slapped Sanji HARD.  
  
Sanji lay there crying and got up after awhile only to see girls surrounding him. A girl wielding a sword, ready to strike, held her sword in front of his face.  
  
"How dare you show this sickening feat in front of Shinobu?" she growled. "I, Aoyama Motoko, challenge you to a duel! Meet me in the front of the lodge"! The girls left and left a terror stricken Sanji with wet pants on the floor.  
  
Sanji went back to his room and reminisced about the day's events. His impression changed to frown when he thought of what happened a while ago. He began to unpack his belongings in his room. He put on his glasses and began to write in his journal:  
  
Day 1 at Hinatasou  
  
What an awful experience. So much for them being nice. As soon as I got here I got attacked by this strange girl, ran into and made another girl cry, and made enemies with a girl that uses a sword! What a bad day. Hey, at least they're all pretty, but the one I bumped into was even prettier.  
  
"Grr, how am I supposed to fight a girl that uses a sword?" Sanji pondered. "No, I can't lose to a girl! I must improvise.ah ha"! An idea surged into Sanji's mind and he immediately took out a bottle of ampoule. " Hope this works like it does."  
  
I hope you like it; cuz there's more to come. 


	2. chapter 2: Trouble Already?

------Hi! I'm Staori and I do not own any of the "Love Hina" characters. This manga was created by Ken Akamatsu (props and props to him). This is my first fanfic, so please rate it when you're done, and fellow peers and audience, be nice because I have feelings like you people.do not------  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Motoko, Su, Keitaro, Shinobu and Naru stood at the front of the Hinata-sou. Motoko is still pretty angry with Sanji.  
  
"That wuss better come out so I can teach him a lesson," said Motoko. Holding a sword on one hand and a clenched fist on the other, she fumed with anger over another pervert other than Keitaro.  
  
"Hey, lighten up Motoko, he's a pretty good guy to play with!" Su said.  
  
"Chill Motoko. Give this kid a chance. Eventually, he'll fit right in just like I did" Keitaro said.  
  
" Yes, and I still remember that day when you came" Motoko said with her sword at his throat. Keitaro pushed it aside and Naru announced that Sanji was coming their way.  
  
"I have a request to make," said Sanji.  
  
"What of it?" Motoko barked.  
  
"How about you putting your sword down and have a fist fight"?  
  
Motoko was so angry that she would do anything to stop him. Sanji pondered and wonder when the ampoule stimulant will kick in. "Alright, we shall have a fist fight" said Motoko, dropping her fabled shishui blade.  
  
"Hey Sanji and Motoko! We'll be right here cheering Motoko on!" hollered Su with a grin and waving two Japanese fans while standing behind a rock with Naru, Keitaro and Shinobu. Sanji's face showed surprise and unfairness. (surge, rush, pow!) Sanji felt the stimulant kick in.  
  
"Hmph, go ahead and use your sword if you want to, and I will still beat you!" a mean look flashed onto Sanji's face. "What foul demon has entered your body? Are you so confidant of your death? Fine, then I shall show you the path to the heavens!" shouted Motoko, picking up shishui, and rushed towards Sanji.  
  
They fought furiously, not even stopping for rest. "How is it possible that a child like you able to fend my attacks like some expert!" grunted Motoko while executing a chi slash. "Easy, I have "reasons" for my power," said Sanji deviously "and this is only half of what I have to show you!"  
  
"Yawn. How long are they going to keep that up? I'm sleepy and hungry," Su said drowsily. She sat down and rubbed her stomach.  
  
" I think they should stop fighting, now"! Naru, Keitaro and Su all turned around and looked at a sobbing Shinobu. She had kept quiet for a long time. "Stop fighting!" she yelled towards the fighting two. Motoko stopped but Sanji kept at it and accidentally stepped on Motoko's Kendo dress. It fell all the way to the floor and Motoko blushed in surprise. Her panties were showing and her Kendo shirt was drooping, revealing a bra. Sanji lost his balance and hit his face on a rock. He bled uncontrollably. Shinobu ran to see if Sanji was okay and tended to his wounds.  
  
"Seems like Shinobu has feelings for this the new kid," said a woman's voice. "Well, that was a pretty good beating you gave him if he's in this state Motoko."  
  
"Humph, he deserved that after what he did. Anyway, when he wakes up give this to him." Motoko said throwing a pouch of herbal remedy at the woman.  
  
"Keitaro, will he be okay?" said a still sobbing Shinobu. These words floated around a half conscious Sanji. Shinobu knelt over and stared at Sanji's face. Sanji woke up to see Shinobu's hanging shirt in his face and saw a pair of well- matured breasts. Sanji was getting really excited and his nose bled.  
  
" Oh my gosh he's done it again," said the woman's voice. The woman nodded her head in dismal. Shinobu looked at Sanji and what he was looking at. Sanji had an expression of mistake on his face. Shinobu started to cry and slapped Sanji in the face again. She ran down the hall and the woman, who had slit eyes and a foxy grin, looked at him and remarked.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, this time, Motoko will really beat you down. By the way, the name's Kitsune and nice to meet you". She said and went out of the room.  
  
Sanji cried himself to sleep.  
  
(Girls Meeting in the Attic) Naru, Motoko, Su, Shinobu and Kitsune sat in a circle with a lamp in the middle.  
  
"That Sanji really is weird. One moment he's an innocent thing then the next he becomes a pervert." Naru said.  
  
"I hate him! I really hate him!" Shinobu shouted and started to sob.  
  
"Grr, I can't take another person at this dorm any longer. Especially him!" Motoko growled. "Hmm, I still don't get why you didn't introduce him to me, after all he is kinda cute (hee hee)" Kitsune grinned.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what his kiss tastes like?" Su wondered. "Su," everyone said " now is not the time to be friends with the enemy"!  
  
"Well, I think he's nice. Why do you hate him?" Su said.  
  
"Because we just do!" they said.  
  
"Wow, a hot spring! I didn't know there was one here!" Sanji said while he was exploring the dorm, copying down information. "Well, it would be good to take a short dip in it". So Sanji took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and dipped into the hot spring. "Ah, this is nice! Who would have thought.huh"? Sanji heard footsteps and the drapes that covered the door opened. Motoko and Shinobu walked in with a towel covering their breasts. They saw Sanji and Motoko took out her sword. "Oh god I'm in for it now".  
  
Another chapter coming up! I hope you like it. 


	3. chapter3: What next?

------Hi! I'm Staori and I do not own any of the "Love Hina" characters. This manga was created by Ken Akamatsu (props and props to him). This is my first fanfic, so please rate it when you're done, and fellow peers and audience, be nice because I have feelings like you people.do not------  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"WAHHHH!" A Sanji wearing nothing but a towel ran away from an enraged Motoko.  
  
"I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD, STOP MOVING!" Motoko yelled angrily. A chi slash flew from a simple swing of her sword. It cracked the pillar just behind the fleeing Sanji.  
  
All the commotion drove Su out of her nap from studying too much. Everyone went down stairs only to see two bodies run past them incredibly fast. Su found interest in the pursuit and pulled out a remote control for her new and improved Mecha-Tama. (Complete with vaporizer and pervert radar to seek out idiots like Keitaro) Everyone ran downstairs and looked at what was happening. Ema came out of the kitchen with a book in her face, not knowing that the two was heading her way.  
  
"Ara, how is everyone doing? What's going on around here?" a girl said to the group that was staring dumbfounded at Sanji and Motoko running around Hinatasou half naked.  
  
"OH, nothing's wrong Mutsumi, Motoko is just "inviting" the newcomer to the dorm." Naru said to the girl.  
  
"Ara (he he) what a nice way to invite someone to Hinatasou. Umm, can you tell me his name?" Mutsumi asked Naru.  
  
"His name is Sanji and. HE'S ABOUT TO RUN INTO EMA!!" yelled Naru with a freaked out expression.  
  
"STOP IT! I'M NOT TRYIING TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WAHHH!" yelled Sanji as he saw Ema in front of him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
[Thud! A book falls on the floor; Motoko couldn't stop in time and trips over the two with her towel falling loose, and with another towel on the floor]  
  
"Oww! What is wrong with you people! I'm trying to study for my mid. Wahhhh!" Ema cries.  
  
On top of her was a naked Sanji with a naked Motoko on top of him, both dazed. Ema tries to get them off and then faints from shock. Naru puts her hand to her face and tell Kitsune to help get them off her. Su stopped in front of the human pile and her eyes went wide and watery.  
  
"Aww man! I didn't get to use my new weapon," she had wide watery eyes. "Oh well I guess I'll use it on him next time." And walks away to her room.  
  
Shinobu was still in the hot springs and she had a melancholy look on her face. Keitaro walked pass the door and saw her standing there with a towel on and pondered. She then slipped into the hot spring serenely and had a look like if she was daydreaming.  
  
I wonder what's gotten into Shinobu all of a sudden? Keitaro pondered in his head. ....Oh! I got it! It's that time again... he said to himself and walked off.  
  
[Another emergency Hinatasou meeting]  
  
".Sigh. That Sanji has really messed this place up hasn't he?" Kitsune said.  
  
"Well, it's really almost like the first time when Keitaro came to Hinatasou. He also livened up the place." Naru said with mixed feelings.  
  
"Hey! That's right! A real pervert. Umm, why are we here again?" Su said while playing here video game system on her head.  
  
"I don't know. Oh, and I put Motoko, Sanji, and Ema to their rooms. I also checked Sanji out. Did you know he has a secret stash of hentai in his bag?' Mutsumi said with a giggle.  
  
"You're not supposed to look in his personal belongings!" Naru exclaimed.  
  
"Ara, sorry! Well, you didn't introduce him to me so I wanted to find out for myself. I guess I developed a habit." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Just don't do it next time. I'll introduce him once he wakes up from his ordeal. The reason I wanted to have this meeting is concerning Shinobu." Naru said with a concerned tone. "She has been acting really quiet lately, not like her usual perky self."  
  
"Ara, Well, I even noticed that even though I haven't seen you guys in a while" Mutsumi sighed.  
  
"He he," Kitsune grinned and chuckled " I wonder if this has anything to do with that Sanji kid. I got the most ingenious plan to bring about this answer! Tomorrow, meet me and Aunt Haruka at the Tea House and we'll talk about it."  
  
[The next day arrives, the sun is shinning on a beautiful spring day and the gang went to the Tea House. Motoko, Ema, Su, Mutsumi, Naru, and Keitaro was waiting for Kitsune and Aunt Haruka to come out and meet them.]  
  
"Come in and have a seat," said Haruka, with the occasional smoke in her mouth. " This won't take long".  
  
"Hmm, Aunt, what do you have in store for this plan?" said Keitaro.  
  
"Since you brought this event up, and since Shinobu is still single and all, I have this for you guys." Haruka said while she slammed down a folder that had a thick document inside of it. "Take a look at it, gear up, and meet me in front of Hinatasou at 0800 hours tomorrow"  
  
Everyone looked at the document. Each person had a different job. Ema was awe struck by her plans, Keitaro and Naru had the same plan and nodded at it, Su grinned at her plans, Mutsumi also nodded at her paper and Motoko turned to stone at the glimpse of her orders.  
  
" THIS CANNOT BE!!" Ema and Motoko yelled in anger. They both looked at each other. Looked at each other's papers. Saw that they had the same plan, and melted to the ground in shock. 


End file.
